


A Part Of Me Is Missing (Is It Ever Coming Back?)

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, RWBY spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Blake thought she knew heartbreak and pain.But when the Atlas sky turns blood red... she finds that she had been so very wrong.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139711
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	A Part Of Me Is Missing (Is It Ever Coming Back?)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a conversation with a pal in a discord server... we have Bumbleby angst. Enjoy! 😁

_ “Come on, come on. Pick up, pick up.” _

Blake sits beside Weiss’s bedroom window and stares at her scroll, biting her bottom lip anxiously as her ears droop. The scroll rings out and she sighs, her chest constricting painfully as she brushes her thumb across the image of her partner’s face. A shaky breath leaves her and she lets her scroll close, shoving it into her pocket as she tries to reassure herself that Yang was safe. They were evacuating Mantle. They could handle the Grimm. It was fine.

It  _ has  _ to be fine.

_ “Shit.”  _ She mutters to herself, her voice tight with anxiety as she reaches back and pulls Gambol from its sheath and carefully places it over her lap. Her chest feels tight and painful and she can’t help but wish with every fibre of her being that Yang was there beside her, with her warmth and her strength that had always inspired Blake. Her eyes sting as she runs her finger tips slowly, almost tenderly, along the golden band that had forged her broken weapon back together… much like how Yang’s faith and care had forged Blake’s shattered  _ heart  _ back together, slipping into the cracks of her broken soul and lending her the courage and strength to heal. “Please be okay, Yang. I need you—“

An earth shattering explosion rings out, echoing out over Atlas and making Blake’s ears ring. She turns to look out of the window, her heart dropping to her feet as the sky turns red as blood. Her ears pull back and she feels her hands begin to tremble. Something… was terribly wrong. Something deep within her bones and soul screams that something is wrong… but it isn’t until the door to Weiss’s room falls open and Blake turns to watch Weiss stumble in, her arms supporting a barely present Ruby.

“Guys?”

Ruby pays Blake no mind. Her eyes are far away, as though she wasn’t truly with them. When Blake calls her name, worry dripping from her voice as Weiss drops Ruby gently into a chair, Ruby flinches and curls in on herself. Her gaze is locked onto the floor and she’s pale as a sheet. Slowly, Blake turns to Weiss and swallows hard at the haggard expression on her face as she approaches Blake as though scared of her breaking apart.

“Blake—“

“Weiss, what’s happening?” Blake says, her voice pitching with anxiety, her fingers still pressed against the gold of her weapon. Her chest aches as tears fill Weiss’s eyes and she knows. She knows something is wrong. Something happened… and a horrible voice in the back of her mind is telling her that it’s Yang.

“I- Blake. I’m so- I’m so sorry.” Weiss says weakly, her voice ragged and torn as though just barely holding herself together. “The- the military set up a bomb to blow up Salem’s whale. But- but there was a complication; Oscar was taken and Yang and the others had to save him… or try to.”

“No… no, Weiss… don’t.” Blake breathes, her eyes burning with the threat of tears as she gives her friend a pleading expression, begging her to be wrong. “You’re not- you’re wrong. She—“

“They didn’t make it out. I’m sorry.”

Slowly, she turns to stare blankly back out of the window, watching as black clouds of smoke bellow against a blood-red sky. Before she can think to stop it, a scream rips itself from her burning chest as she falls from her seat and onto her knees. She clings to Gambol, her fingers  _ still  _ pressed against the gold that she had come to treasure with her  _ life,  _ her hands clutching her weapon with a grip that almost cuts into her skin as her knuckles turn bone white. Her scream echoes throughout the halls of Schnee Manor and her tears fall onto the gold of her weapon as her lungs ache with the breath that had been stolen from her.

She feels the gold that had forged her heart melt away, as though seared by the explosion that had rocked her to her core. It breaks her once more, leaving her alone and hurt yet again. Anger runs through her veins; anger at herself for not being there when Yang needed her and anger at the world,  _ anger at the fucking Gods,  _ for taking Yang away from her. How could they just take away the woman that had pulled her from the shadows? How could they extinguish the flame of a woman so strong and bright? How could they destroy somebody so kind and sweet? Who’d never hurt  _ anyone? Who deserved so much better than to die in a fucking whale?! _

“Blake—“

_ “Don’t touch me!” _

Blake’s voice is broken, shattering as she sobs and curls in on herself. Her chest burns and her lungs scream. She can’t focus on anything else other than how much it  _ fucking  _ hurts.

She lost Yang.

She  _ lost  _ Yang.

For all of her efforts to keep her promise… she never once considered that  _ Yang _ might leave  _ her…  _ and now that piece of her is gone…

_ And it’s never coming back. _

* * *

At least… that’s what she had thought until the door creaks open and she hears a familiar voice…

“Uh… woah. What the hell happened?”

She looks up, meeting Yang’s lilac gaze, and muffles another sob. She wants her. She wants to rush to her feet and pull her into her arms. She needs to touch her, to know that she’s real and to know that she's alive… but she can’t move. She  _ can’t  _ move.

_ She can’t move. _

But Yang knows. She  _ always  _ knows.

She steps over to Blake and sinks down to the floor in front of her. With a tender touch, she gently removes Blake’s grip from her weapon and places it at their side before curling her right hand over Blake’s knee and squeezing firmly. Her free hand finds Blake’s jaw and brushes away the tears that fall, her gaze pained and heartbroken as Blake lets out a sob and reaches up to hold onto her arm desperately, clinging to her tightly and pressing her cheek into her palm with a choked noise of distress erupting from her throat.

“Shhh.” Yang soothes, her voice thick with emotion as she presses their foreheads together, her breath ghosting over Blake’s face in a shaky exhale. “I’m here.”

“I thought- I thought that—“ 

“I know. I know and I’m sorry.” Yang murmurs as she reaches up with her right hand to run her fingers through Blake’s hair, taking care with her ears, before cupping the back of her head tenderly. “God, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

Blake almost laughs. She almost wails. Only Yang, selfless, dependable and wonderful Yang, could walk away from a  _ fucking explosion  _ and worry about someone else.

But she doesn’t laugh and she doesn’t wail. Instead, she snaps her hands out to Yang’s scarf and pulls her in for a hard, tear soaked kiss. Yang freezes against her for a long moment before melting into her, wrapping her arms around Blake tightly and pulling her as close to her body as she can. Blake lets herself drown in Yang; her touch, her smell, her  _ taste _ . She frowns until she lets out a sob against Yang’s mouth, a sob that forces her to pull back as they stare at each other, chests heaving and cheeks wet with tears.

“I  _ love  _ you.”

“I love you too, Blake.”

They press forward, foreheads brushing, until another broken voice pipes up.

“Yang?”

Blake turns and, with a shaky hand, holds out her arm to Ruby and Weiss. As they rush to wrap Yang up in their arms, she offers Weiss a weak and apologetic smile. Weiss simply shakes her head, smiling through her tears, and wraps her arms around Blake and Yang tightly as all four girls sob and cry and take comfort in the fact that their family had been found once more. 

And Blake?

Her missing part had come back to her… and she’s never going to take her for granted ever again.


End file.
